Arbaon
by Nolaquen
Summary: Chapter 5 up! I took out some authors notes... so it doesnt appear to have as many chapters as it used to. HGSS
1. Dissapointments and Surprises

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters and places save a few. Most of them were made up by J.K. Rowling so don't sue me please.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione slammed the phone down. Victor Krum had been her boyfriend for two years; ever since the end of 4th year. He was older than her, and apparently found someone more to his age and liking. A tear ran down her cheek. She wasn't sad though. She was angry. He had acted so in love with her. "Oh Hermione, make up your mind!" she thought to herself. It had scared her when he had declared his love for her, and now that he had taken it back she was upset.  
  
Her train of thought was broken when a small owl tapped furiously at her bedroom window. After letting him in she had to wear him out in order to catch him. She didn't mind having to wear the bird out when she saw that the letter was from her good friend Ron. As she thought of him she smirked. He was totally infatuated with her, or had been last time she checked. She hoped that maybe he had found someone who reciprocated his feelings over the summer. She liked him. but only as a friend; the same way she felt about Harry. After giving Pig a treat she let him out. As she was about to shut the window, she noticed that a larger owl was almost to her house. She took the letter from it and gave it a treat. After it left she flopped over on her bed and opened the letter from Ron:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I can't believe that we are going into our last year of Hogwarts! Harry has been here since Monday. Anyway, I have this plan that my mum has approved already. Since we already agreed to meat at Diagon Ally on Saturday I thought that you could come back with us to the Burrow for the rest of the of the summer. Anyway, ask your parents and send a reply. Oh, and if lovey-dovey cuddling makes you sick, don't come. Harry and Ginny have been all over each other.  
Love, Ron  
  
She turned the second letter over to reveal the Hogwarts Crest imprinted in the melted wax that held the envelope closed. The envelope was a weird shape; lumpy and heavy. The last time she had gotten an envelope like this was four years ago when she had gotten her Prefect Badge. She had no idea what this could be. After ripping the envelope open, she read the letter inside.  
  
Congratulations,  
I am pleased to inform you that after showing six years of great skill, dedication, and responsibility, you have earned the title of Head Girl. Please stay after the sorting so that I may show you and the Head Boy to your living quarters.  
Albus Dumbledoor  
  
The other paper was her usual list of school supplies. She turned the envelope over to rid it of its remaining contents. A small velvet pouch fell out. It was smooth and black; it reminded her of her potions master, Severus Snape. "Oh gods. Why do I keep thinking of him?" There was a ring in the pouch. She took in a sharp breath when she realized how beautiful it was. It was a lustrous platinum band with two fine gold vines laced around each edge. The letters HG were engraved in-between two diamonds that were embedded in the platinum. On the inside her house and year were engraved. She slipped it on her finger. It magically shrunk to fit her snugly. She almost took it off incase any of her muggle friends saw it. Then she smiled to herself as she realized that HG was her initials.  
  
She ran downstairs to show her mother the ring and to ask if she could stay with Ron. Her mother was overjoyed at Hermione being Head Girl, though she wasn't quite sure what it was. Hermione wasn't surprised when she said she could stay with Ron and Harry. She suspected it was because she had the reputation of a good girl. 


	2. Ball Pythons and Apologies

On Saturday Hermione's mother dropped her off at the Leaky Cauldron. She had about half an hour before she needed to meet Harry and Ron so she decided to get her shopping done. It only took her fifteen minutes to get all her books, quills, and parchment.  
  
CrookShanks had died over the summer, so she decided she should get a new pet. She didn't want a new cat, because it would remind her of her old friend. Rats and toads are just gross, so she didn't want one of those either. Owls never had liked her, and she just used one of the school owls if she wanted to send a letter.  
  
She finally decided to check out a pet shop. As she looked around, nothing seemed to catch her eye. Unfortunately, something did catch her leg. It was warm on her bare skin. A large ball python slithered up her leg. It squeezed gently as it made its way to rest on her shoulder. It stuck its tongue affectionately in her ear. Then it rested its head on her collar bone.  
  
The shop keeper came in the room. "Oh! He looks great on you! I hope you want to buy him. No one seems to like him that much. I guess that his ability to comprehend English scares people off. Unfortunately, he can't talk back, but he knows what you're saying. I think it's a delightful thing to have in a pet."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I'll take him." She paid for him and bought a tank to keep him in. She figured he wouldn't stay in it often, but just in case.  
  
As she was leaving, the shop keeper asked a question. "Not that it's any of my business, but what is his name?"  
  
Hermione thought about it for a second. "Arbaon, I think." The snake nodded its head in approval. The shop keeper smiled.  
  
She checked her watch. She still had a few minutes. After working in a book store over the summer, she had a lot of money to burn. She found a clothing store. She didn't need new robes but she still wanted to look.  
  
Towards the back of the store she found a section of women's lingerie. She smirked when she realized that she had all of the sexier things in this section. She had started collecting them over the years. It had gotten so large that she had to shrink it all down so that the collection wouldn't take up her whole trunk.  
  
She also had some other things hid away in her trunk. Her "toys". She had several strings of anal beads, a vibrator, strawberry flavored condoms, and some tassels for various things. She also had her assortment of belly button rings. She was currently wearing one with a playboy bunny.  
  
She walked in front of one of the store mirrors. She really had changed. She was wearing a white, low cut satin blouse that hugged her figure in all the right places. The last few buttons were undone so that her tan, pierced belly button was visible.  
  
Over her blouse she had a leather jacket with three quarter length sleeves. Her mini skirt hugged her, just barely covering her ass. It was dark green. Her belt was black leather with silver studs. She had high heeled black boots that almost laced to her knees.  
  
Her hair was no longer frizzy; beautiful honey-colored curls tumbled to her waist and shone brilliantly in the light.  
  
The shop keeper had been right. Arbaon set off her whole look. She had sex appeal, and she liked it. Glancing at her watch she realized it was time to meet Harry and Ron.  
  
She stepped into the busy street. She was meeting them in front of the ice cream shop.  
  
She sat down next to Harry. "Oh, we were saving that seat." Harry said. He did a retake and realized who it was.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said in unison. "Wow. you've really changed. What happened to you? Whatever it was, you look great! A little different, but great!"  
  
Just then Ginny walked up with some ice creams. She dropped them and screamed.  
  
"OMG. that's a snake around her neck! Harry, who is this, why are you ogling her, and why the hell does she have a snake with her!" she prompted.  
  
"Ginny, it's Hermione. I'm not ogling either; you're the only one I ever ogle. Oh. and I have no idea why she has a snake draped around her neck," Harry said. He pulled Ginny reassuringly onto his lap and kissed her neck.  
  
Hermione decided she needed to say something on behalf of Arbaon. "CrookShanks died this summer so I just bought Arbaon. Isn't he great? And before you answer that I want you to know that he can understand everything you say, so be nice. He can understand English." She smiled and Arbaon nuzzled his head on her cheek.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny smiled but said nothing. Then Harry said something in Parsel Tongue. The snake responded. Harry nodded his head. "I just wanted to see if he spoke parsel tongue as well. Oh, he really likes you Herm, especially the name you picked for him."  
  
Hermione smiled. She was glad to be with her friends again. They would be at Hogwarts in two days and she couldn't wait. Meanwhile she would be staying with the Weasley's.  
  
After some light conversation, Ron reminded everyone that it was time to floo back to his house or his mother would start to worry. On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione winked at several boys, making them stumble.  
  
Draco stopped and did a retake and Goyle, unaware of his friend's abrupt stop, ran into him and knocked him face first into Hermione's large breasts. Draco stood up and apologized. "I'm so sorry Hermione; I really didn't mean to do that, no matter how tempting it is to have my face in your breasts." He took her hand in his and kissed it politely, never breaking eye contact. Hermione pulled her hand away.  
  
"Apology accepted, just don't ever kiss my hand again!" Hermione quickened her pace, wanting to get away from him. She new she had that sort of affect on guys, but on Malfoy? Gross! Her friends couldn't believe that that had been Malfoy, he hadn't called Hermione mudblood, and he apologized!  
  
It wasn't long before her and her friends were at Ron's house. Harry and Ginny slipped out of sight. Ron didn't notice and showed Hermione to where she would be staying. It was Percy's old room. He had moved out during her 5th year. She was grateful that Ron didn't stick around long. She wanted to pursue the whereabouts of the new couple.  
  
She crept up to Ginny's door. It was locked. With a simple spell she knew that there was silencing charms over the room. She cast another so that she could hear what was being said. She heard Harry moan. Then Ginny started to scream, but it was muffled. She supposed Harry had stifled it with a searing kiss. "Oh Harry!" Ginny started to rhythmically chant his name.  
  
That was enough for Hermione. She stepped away from the door and headed towards her room. If it had been a year ago, she would have been thoroughly grossed out. As it was, she thought that it was great that her friends had finally discovered the finer, more pleasurable things in life.  
  
Hermione was still a virgin, but only because she wanted to be in love with the first man she had sex with, but you would never have known by the way she dressed. 


	3. Suprising People and Locations

The next morning Hermione told Ginny that she had over heard her and Harry yesterday. "Please don't tell my mom! Don't tell anyone! Please!?!" was Ginny's flustered response.  
  
"Ok. Ok. I wasn't going to say anything. I just thought you should know that I know. I think it's great. Just make sure your using proper contraceptives" She went over to her trunk and opened it. She took out her box of condoms. "I know this isn't a wizarding thing, but you might want to use it just in case one of the spells goes wrong. Here, there strawberry flavored." She handed Ginny about five of them.  
  
"What are they for and how do they work?" Ginny asked. Hermione told her that Harry would know exactly what to do. "What else do you have in there?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione decided to let Ginny in on the secrets of her trunk. First Hermione showed her the anal beads. She had to explain what they were for. Ginny's eyes widened slightly, but she smiled. Then she showed her the vibrator. Ginny giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Harryisbiggerthanthat," Ginny mumbled.  
  
"OK, Ginny, that was way to much information." Hermione then brought out a tiny suite case. She laid it on the bed. She cast a spell and the suite case was now very big; almost as big as her trunk. She unzipped the bag and exposed that it was almost overflowing with lingerie. "You can have any set you want" Hermione told Ginny.  
  
They spent the next hour picking through Hermione's collection to find the perfect one for Ginny. She settled on a strawberry lace bra and thong. It had a matching bustier and garter belt. She also picked out cream colored stockings and lace gloves.  
  
"Strawberries and cream. very nice!" Hermione was wearing one that was a little frillier than Ginny's. It was the same style as Ginny's. but all black. It also had a lace robe that went over it.  
  
"Hey do you have a strawberry robe? I have a plan." Ginny said. Hermione got out a strawberry lace robe and Ginny put it on. Then Ginny started to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To breakfast" Ginny replied like it was no big deal. Hermione grinned from ear to ear and followed suit.  
  
Hermione was grateful that Mrs. Weasley only smiled; she understood that they were just having some fun. Ron almost fell out of his chair. Harry blinked a couple of times to make sure he was seeing this clearly. The twins whistled and started to make cat calls; mostly directed at Hermione seeing as how Ginny was there sister. Aurther came into breakfast, saw the two girls, and turned around and left the same way he had come in.  
  
They ate their breakfasts while all the guys watched, not saying a word. Harry kept himself tucked away under the table hoping no one would notice that there was a significant rise in his pants. Ginny noticed though. She reached over and grabbed him. Harry moaned. Mrs. Weasley turned around. "Are you all right Harry?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, I've just got a headache, don't worry about me." His voice cracked while he was talking. He pulled Ginny's hand away and looked at her with wide eyes as if to say "stop, you're getting me in trouble!"  
  
Later that evening, Hermione and Ron were in the middle of a game of wizards chess. Hermione loved chess, and she new she would win. She had yet to meet someone who was a worthy opponent. Ron was very good. but not as good as her.  
  
"Checkmate, I win! Good game, want to play again?" Hermione said.  
  
"No thanks, you've hurt my pride enough for one day."  
  
Ginny and Harry were snuggling on the couch reading a book together. Hermione suddenly wished she had someone to do that with. "Well I'm going to bed. wake me up early Ron. I want to have a while to get ready for the trip to Hogwarts."  
  
She went to her room and stripped down to her underwear. It was a simple lace bra and three-string thong. She lay down on her bed over the covers; she was to hot to get under them. Arbaon slithered up onto her and curled up on her stomach. She fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning Ron went into Hermione's room. "Hello Arbaon. I'm not going to lie. you kind of scare me." The snake tilted its head to one side. "Well, it's just that you're a snake. Ever sense second year I've developed a sort of phobia, with the basilisk an all. Hopefully I'll get over my fear and we can be friends."  
  
"You're not going to kill me for not liking you are you!?" Ron said while taking a step back. Arbaon shook his head to say no.  
  
Ron smiled, "Could you please wake Hermione up?" Arbaon slithered up Hermione's body and stuck his tongue in her ear. She woke up to see Ron leaning in the door way. "I think I'm going to like Arbaon." He said. He turned around and left the room.  
  
Hermione got out of bed leaving Arbaon to snuggle up in the warm place she had left. She stroked him on the head and went to her bed side table. She picked up a marble and set it in front of Arbaon. "Food time," she said. With a flick of her wand she had transfigured it into a mouse.  
  
She went to get dressed while Arbaon enjoyed his meal. She had three and a half hours to get ready. She went to the bathroom and ran some bath water. Between washing, shaving, and soaking, the bath took about an hour. She got out and used a drying spell on her hair.  
  
Then she picked out her clothes for the day. She first picked out her undergarments. She settled on black lace bustier and thong with white stockings.  
  
Next she picked up one of her school skirts. She hated the old frumpy thing. She decided to make a few changes; nothing a little wand work can't fix. First she fixed the fabric. It was made of some kind of fuzz collecting stuff that had always reminder her of barber carpet. She changed it to a light blend of cotton and spandex so that it would comfortably hug her hips. With a simple charm it appeared to look as if it were silk.  
  
She changed the color of the skirt from dull grey to a dark grey with a silvery tint to it. She kept the pleats so that it would still look as though it were part of her uniform, though she did shorten it and make them hip huggers.  
  
She made her white button up shirt a more baby doll style so that it would hug her in more of the right places. She did the same with her sweater vest, as well as turning it a deep Gryffindor crimson and making it more low cut.  
  
She looked herself over in the mirror. "Uhg. I still look like everyone else. There has to be something more I can do; something more noticeable." She decided the tie had to go. She turned it into a silk scarf. She wore it almost in the same fashion as the tie, but it looked much more feminine as a scarf.  
  
Then she did some work on her robe. When she was done, it fit her figure more tightly accentuating certain places. It was now fine silk. The Hogwarts crest and prefect badge now shone platinum instead of gold; to match her Head Girl ring. She had something for Arbaon too.  
  
She asked him before she put it on him. "I have something for you. I know that it's not traditional to have a collar on a snake, but I got you one. Not because I want to restrain you, I just thought it would be cool because I have a matching choker. What do you think?"  
  
She hoped he would like the idea. He raised about a third of his body into the air to exposed his neck. Hermione hooked the band around its neck. It was almost like an ID bracelet. It was a half inch platinum band with ARBAON engraved in it. The rest of the band was lined with alternating diamonds and rubies. GRYFFINDOR was engraved in finer print on the opposite side from his name.  
  
Hermione's choker was the same except for it had her name instead of his. Hermione's earrings matched. They were a diamond stud with a platinum chain dangling for a few links with a ruby on the end. In her second hole she had a Diamond stud tinted to be Gryffindor gold with a platinum post. On her left ear she had another hole on the top of her ear. In this one she had a small platinum hoop with diamonds, rubies and flecks of gold.  
  
She looked at her watch; it matched the rest of her jewelry. She had ten minutes until it was time to go. For those remaining minutes she put on a make-up charm, added a little extra shine to her hair with a simple spell she had learned over the summer, and gave herself a last appraising look in the mirror.  
  
"Ah well, it could be worse," she whispered to herself. The truth was it could have been a lot worse. Though she would never say so out loud, there was a little voice in the back of her head that was screaming that she looked worthy of Merlin himself.  
  
"Hermione, dear, its time to leave for the train!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Hermione rushed around the room for a last minute check of her things. "The twins will be up to get your trunk" Mr. Weasley added.  
  
Right then Fred and George came tumbling around the corner into the room and gasped. Fred stood in the door with his jaw ajar while George kneeled in front of Hermione. "I know this is sort of 'spur of the moment', but will you marry me?" George said.  
  
Hermione laughed for a second before it dawned on her that that was the most serious look George had ever given her. Just then he must have realized what he had said. He covered by giving an unconvincing laugh and asked her where her trunk was.  
  
"Oh, Its in my pocket, a simple shrinking spell that I discovered over the summer." She then proceeded to put Arbaon in Crookshanks old basket and headed downstairs.  
  
Hermione thought for a fleeting moment that maybe she had gone to far with the way she looked. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley both examined their own worn out clothes, blushed, and stepped to the back of the group. Harry's mouth was open wide in mid-sentence, causing Ginny to elbow him from behind.  
  
Ron had eyed her up and down, lingering on certain places longer than others, and had let a dumbfounded smile spread over his face. Mr. Weasley was trying to look anywhere but at her, on account of him being married and not wanting to have a row with his wife later on. George was at the top of the stairs; Fred was as red as a beat.  
  
George, realizing what was going on, interrupted the silence by mentioning how clever Hermione was for learning to shrink her trunk. Grasping for anything to break the silence, she reached in her pocket and pulled out the minuscule trunk, holding it up to get every ones eyes off of her. Mr. Weasley must have caught on to what George was doing and stepped forward to look at it more closely.  
  
"It's a simple spell, I'll teach it to you if you would like," she said, a little more energetic than she had wanted it to sound. Then she looked at Harry and Ron and added, "as long as you don't use it on each other or any other unsuspecting victim."  
  
"Well George and I had better be off to the Joke Shop, I'm surprised we were even able to stay this late," Fred said enthusiastically. Any uncomfortable feelings that had clashed between the occupants of the room had long since evaporated into a more contented atmosphere. After wishing them all a good year at Hogwarts and telling Ron he had to go out with a bang to uphold the Weasley name, they both left for Diagon Ally.  
  
It suddenly dawned on Hermione that this was the last time she would ever be returning to Hogwarts. It had always been a really exciting time when it came to going back to school. Hermione always thought it was kind of like getting ready to go on a really long vacation. She was definitely going to miss it, unless she returned as a teacher the way she hoped she would.  
  
She made one last brain storm of her belongings making sure she wasn't forgetting anything, and turned to follow Ron out the door. It was time to go back to her real home. Hogwarts.  
  
The train ride was tolerable. She was delighted to find out that Head Boy had gone to a Ravenclaw, instead of the disreputable, well-to-do, idiot Draco Malfoy. He had turned into a real bugger ever since Voldemort had been defeated in their sixth year. Even though the Malfoys are purebloods their family name had been soiled when Luscious was put into Azkaban for life. Crabbe and Goyle were the same as always.  
  
Hermione was happy to note that Ron and Lavender were getting along really well. Lavender had joined them in their compartment and by the time they arrived in Hogsmead she was leaning comfortably on Ron with his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Ginny had fallen asleep with her head in Harry's lap; he had been playing with her hair and whispering things to her for almost the whole trip. Hermoine found herself yet again wishing she had someone who would care about her the way Harry cared for her friend Ginny. It wasn't long before the train was pulling into the station.  
  
Hagrid, as usual, was gathering all the first years together for the customary boat ride across the lake. She made her way to one of the horseless carriages. She had known that this year they would not appear horseless, but she still didn't want to see them. It had been a bloody war before Voldemort was defeated.  
  
Many people had died and Hermione had seen some of the deaths right before her eyes. The thestrals were a reminder of what she had seen, and she did not want to be reminded of it. At the feast she sat with her friends as she always did, until it was time for the Head Girl and Boy to be introduced.  
  
"Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Mr. Terry Boot from Ravenclaw!" Dumbledore elaborated. Hermione stood up with a huge smile on her face. She slowly made her way up to stand at the front of the Great Hall. She received loud applause from all the Houses; except for Slytherin, but that goes without saying.  
  
She didn't really know the Ravenclaw boy, and she figured that he must be a reserved person because not too many other people besides Ravenclaw seemed to know who he was either. The only thing she new about him was that he had been a prefect. His applause weren't nearly as raucous as hers had been. Mostly because the guys weren't hollering at him the way they had for her.  
  
Soon after this the prefects led the new students to their common rooms and everyone filtered out of the hall. Hermione and Terry stayed behind with Dumbledore, ready to be shown their rooms.  
  
"Follow me please," was all he said. For a moment Hermione thought that Dumbledore had finally lost his senses. He was heading to the dungeons. "The first year the school ever had a Head Boy and Girl they both came from Slytherin, so the current Head Master saw fit to put them near where they had always been. Ever since then, whether or not they come from Slytherin, it is tradition to put the Head Boy and Girl in the original rooms," He said, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
As they walked down the corridor they passed the Potions classroom. The door was slightly cracked, and inside she could see Professor Snape brewing some kind of potion. The glance only lasted seconds, but Hermione felt a strange warmth creep through her.  
  
Dumbledore turned a corner and stopped. Hermione looked around for the door, painting or statue, but there was only the stone wall. Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped a discolored stone on the wall.  
  
"The password is Serendipity," He said. A large square whole appeared on the floor, with a staircase lined with torches leading downward.  
  
"This will be your common room," he explained. The staircase led into a fair sized room done in crimson and royal blue. There was a fireplace, chairs, tables, and a sofa. Not much different than the Gryffindor common room, except on a smaller scale.  
  
In a far corner there was a sort of nook. It almost looked like there could have been a bay window there had they not been in the dungeons. When Hermione got closer she realized that it was lined in bookshelves full of books, some of which she new there were copies in the library.  
  
"Mr. Boot, your room is through that door, and Hermione, yours is through here." She walked in and was surprised to see that it wasn't done up in Gryffindor gold and red. The walls, her bed, the carpet, it was all a silky green color.  
  
She turned around to see Dumbledore smiling at her. "It changes with your mood, like a mood ring. Dark blue is happy, romantic, or passionate. Blue is calm or relaxed. Blue-green is somewhat relaxed. Green is normal or average. Amber is a little nervous or anxious. Gray is very nervous or anxious and black is stressed, tense, or feeling harried. It's quite simple really. Your bathroom is through that door. I will be leaving now as it is quite late and I'm sure you would like to get settled in." With that said he turned and left.  
  
She layed down on her bed and watched as the room faded from green to green- blue, and then from green-blue to blue. For some reason an overwhelming sense of tired came over her and she drifted off to sleep on her new bed. 


	4. Going in With a Bang

Hey, I am trying really hard to fix the punctuation problem, so please do not flame about it, I am aware that it is there (unless you know how to fix it). I have figured out that it puts weird symbols wherever I put an apostrophe or a quotation mark, so I took out all the apostrophes, thinking that that might help, but I wont know until it gets posted. I am also substituting quotation marks with one of ^ these, so whenever you see one of those. its supposed to be a quotation mark. Its not like this in my word document, it just screws up when I upload the file. Anyway, either come back later, or read around it. Remember: ^ = quotation mark  
  
*I think it should be easier to read now that ive made those changes. Let me know if I missed anything.  
  
~~~~Chapter 4~~~~  
  
She woke up in a cold sweat. The room was as black as her dreams had been. She had been suffering from bad dreams a lot lately. The strange thing was that she could never remember exactly what her dreams were about. All she ever knew about them was that they left her with a distinct feeling of emptiness.  
  
After taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and putting on some lotion she was feeling much more like herself. Her room was back to blue green, the way it usually was. She could tell by the window that it was still early. It wasnt a real window; it was an enchanted spot on the wall; more or less like the ceiling of the great hall.  
  
Over the summer she had read the Hogwarts rules from cover to cover. The sole reason for this was that she wanted to know her limits when it came to her clothes. The truth was there wasnt really a dress code. The only rule was that all students had to wear full length robes at all times unless in the privacy of their own rooms.  
  
Hermione suspected that a teacher somewhere along the line had started the black Hogwarts robes and they had slowly become a tradition. She had had to look pretty hard to find an actual rule book. She doubted that many if not any of the teachers had an official rule book to go by.  
  
She was thrilled to learn that there was no dress code. She had always thought that black was such a dull color, and that few people could pull the color off. Unlike professor Snape, she was not one of these people. She hated to wear the color.  
  
The only reason she had worn black for the feast was that she was sure that most of the teachers would not be happy that she was making waves, and she hadnt wanted to ruin the sorting for the first years. But now it really didnt matter what they thought because the rules were on her side. As long as she had the Hogwarts crest on her robes, she was in the clear.  
  
Now for the real question. How did she want to dress? She was so sick of Gryffindor colors she could puke. God help her the day she ever dresses as a wimpy Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw was so bland; definitely not the way to go if you want to go in with a bang. Black and white perhaps? Or maybe something outstanding and blinding like yellow or orange.  
  
In the middle of her thought process Arbaon coiled himself around her ankles. She smirked. She had a devilishly traitor like idea. There were four houses and she had eliminated all but one. Slytherin. It was perfect. The colors were great for her. The green was an earthy tone which would match her hair and eyes nicely. Silver looked better on her than gold did; she had learned that when she was picking out her jewelry.  
  
When she was finishing dressing, she had on a similar silky black skirt to the one she wore the other day. She also had a tight low cut white satin blouse. Her robe was green silk with a silver collar and silver trim that went all the way down the front and around the bottom. When she stood in the light you could see a fine Celtic design imprinted on the green.  
  
She had her hair pulled up in a loose twist on the back of her head, with a row of silver pearls fastening it in place. There were a few stray strands that curled down around her face.  
  
Hermione had found out that it was simple to change the color of anything, and for this she was grateful. She could modify her jewelry as much as she wanted without paying a dime. The jewels in her platinum were now diamonds and emeralds that accented her ensemble nicely.  
  
Silver boots laced all the way up to her knees with silky green laces. Her white stockings were held up by a green garter belt that complemented her silver thong and bra. She looked like a genuine Slytherin. The thing that really set off the silver was her tan. It stood out against the dark skin; it would have blended in with her skin a few years ago.  
  
She was about to close her jewelry bow when she saw her assortment of belly button rings. Among them was one that a very good muggle friend had given her. It was a silver snake wrapped around a green crystal sword that dangled from the bar. She had forgotten all about that one. In a matter of minutes she had used a spell to put a slit in her shirt so that her belly button was in clear view. Then she charmed the snake to slither around the crystal sword.  
  
After putting it in she glanced over herself in a full length mirror. It was definitely a change. Her friends probably wouldnt even speak to her; maybe not even recognize her.  
  
The truth was the trio had sort of split up. After their 5th year, things just werent the same. It was a short war, and after that it was hard to come by any real good adventures that used to be plentiful for the three friends. Harry and Ron were still as close as ever, but that was only because they shared more interests like quidditch. Hermione just didnt share their same interests. She had her own group of girls that she spent time with who were interested in more feminine things.  
  
They still spent time together; shared their problems, ate lunch together, and studied with each other. Other than that though, she had her own life to live that didnt directly involve the two boys. She wasnt worried. They were still good friends, they just didnt spend every waking moment in each others presence like they used to.  
  
She also knew that all groups grew apart; like the Marauders for example. Just thinking about them made her shudder. She hoped to the gods that they never ended up like the Marauders. Sirius and James were dead. Peter was missing; no one knew if he was dead or alive, and no one really cared.  
  
Remus was doing all right. He had accepted that all his life time chums were dead, and was trying to move on. He was still sad a lot of the time, but Hermione couldnt blame him. He had teached DADA in their sixth year, and would be doing it again this year. People had come to grips with the fact that he wasnt a danger to their children. Hermione figured that Dumbledore wanted him close by, afraid that he might go suicidal. Remus was also playing serigate godfather to Harry now that Sirius was gone.  
  
It was an hour before breakfast would begin, so she decided she would take Arbaon for a walk and maybe visit some of her teachers. From the common room she could hear Terry sleeping; he wasnt exactly snoring, just sort of rattling.  
  
The corridors were empty; the clicking of her heals resounding, trapped with no other choice then to bounce off the cold stone walls. She liked it better this way, without the bustling and deafening students to disrupt the peacefulness of such a wonderfully mysterious place as the dungeons.  
  
Severus was up in his classroom. He had always been an early riser, because he liked this time of day so much. It was his time to be alone when every one else was asleep. He also enjoyed this time of morning because there was no one to see what he was wearing; he shedded his robes whenever he was alone. Even in the dungeons where it was cool he preferred not to wear the robes; he wasnt exactly sure why.  
  
Anyway, he was decked out in green trousers and a black muscle shirt. His hair was combed back and tied at his neck with a strip of leather. He hated it down in his face, but thought that it looked more intimidated when he wore it that way.  
  
He had an acute sense of smell, so he was aware that someone was in the corridor outside his classroom before he ever heard the clicking heals. He figured it was some slutty girl out to meat her boyfriend for a quick snog before anyone woke up. He looked out the door and saw the girl with her back to him. She turned around, obviously sensing his eyes on her.  
  
^Professor Snape! How was your summer?^ she asked. Hermione couldnt believe she had said anything to him, much less asked him a question. You dont just talk to the greasy git like that.  
  
^Do I know you?^ He was confused and frustrated. She obviously knew him, but he couldnt place this girl. Surely she wasnt a student.  
  
^Yes, you do,^ she said. She smiled and held out her hand to shake his as if they had just been introduced. He took it in his hand, turned it up, and kissed it. She hadnt expected this but thoroughly enjoyed it. ^7th year Gryffindor student, Hermione Granger.^  
  
What had he done? He had kissed the Gryffindor know-it-alls hand. He hadnt even recognized her! ^What are you doing up and why arent you in uniform?!^ he practically spit at her. He had to make a recovery.  
  
^There are no rules that say I cant be up now.^ She reached in her pocket and pulled out the miniature rule book. ^There are also no rules about the dress code. The black robes are not required, just a tradition. The only rule is that all students must wear robes. You can read it if you like.^  
  
His reaction made her smile. For the first time in her entire life Snape was at a loss for words. ^I would also like to point out that you are up this early, and are not even wearing robes.^  
  
^Im an adult.^  
  
^So am I.^  
  
^No you arent.^  
  
^Yes I am.^  
  
^How?^  
  
^Time Turner.^  
  
^How old are you then?^  
  
^From my use of the time turner in my third year I gained two years. That makes me twenty for about sixth months now.^  
  
^Very well then. What brings you to the dungeons? I would have thought that you would be snogging with Ron in the Gryffindor common room,^ he sneered at her. She may know her rights but so did he. He could be an asshole if he wanted.  
  
^My room is down here. Im Head Girl, remember? Oh, and I believe Ron will be snogging with Lavender. I, on the other hand, will not be snogging, because my boyfriend, or ex boyfriend now, will be snogging with someone else,^ she replied, with impressive ease on such a personal subject.  
  
^Well, its about time he realized you werent worth his effort,^ Snape retorted in his usual snide voice. She looked stricken. Maybe he should not have said that. Tears were forming in her eyes. He usually didnt make people cry. This whole situation was making him uncomfortable.  
  
^Look, Im sorry. I thought that after Voldemort was defeated I would be able to go back to the way I was before I joined him. Believe it or not I wasnt always this way. But Ive been gone so long I dont know if I can find myself again. Just dont take me seriously when I say things like that. I dont mean them.^ This apology took all he could muster.  
  
What am I doing? Im apologizing! To her of all people! Why had he said that in the first place? ^Because you are the meanest teacher she has and you cant let her find out otherwise!^ he reasoned with himself. But on the other hand, part of him was saying ^You said it because you are jealous of anyone who holds her affection^.  
  
And he knew which one of these was true. He couldnt remember when he had started to like her. Sometime during 5th year he had realized he not only liked her in a purely friendly way. He had a crush on her; or it had started out as a crush. Now he was almost certain that he was in love with her. He felt alive around her; like she radiated energy that he had learned to take in.  
  
^You must have really liked this guy. Victor Krum wasnt it?^  
  
^Yes. It was Victor Krum. I dont think he really meant that much to me though. I liked him, but I certainly didnt love him. Its just a reminder that I am alone when I think of him,^ she whispered.  
  
She noticed one of his eyebrows raise when she had finished the part about being alone. ^I dont know why, I just feel so alone some of the time. Harry and Ginny are in love. Ron and Lavender are getting together. And Im alone. Its depressing. I want what they have.^ She was sure he thought she was crazy. She was pouring herself out to him for no real reason at all.  
  
^You dont have to tell me all this. Its really none of my business. Im not forcing you to tell me like I might have a few years back.^ He secretly hoped that she wouldnt leave. He enjoyed her company.  
  
Thats when he realized they were still standing in the corridor. ^Would you like to come to my office for tea?^ She smiled and nodded her head.  
  
She was behind him as they walked through his classroom. She laughed when they stepped into the light. At ounce he decided that he loved her laugh and would have to hear it more often. ^Whats so funny that you find it necessary to laugh behind my back?^ he asked.  
  
^I couldnt see you all that well in the dark corridor, but now I can. You look different. Thats a good look for you; you should wear it more often. It makes you look much younger.^  
  
She wouldnt tell him, but she thought he was very attractive. She could tell through his shirt that he had just the right amount of muscles; not enough to look like a body builder, but enough so that she was sure he was as fit as Harry. She suddenly felt a lot warmer. It had been a long time sense she had been aroused, and she couldnt believe Snape was causing it.  
  
^I look like this every morning. I would hope that my other clothes make me look older, not these making me look younger. Im not that old you know.^ He turned around to face her and she ran into him.  
  
Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist when she started to fall. After holding her for a second longer than he probably should have, he let her go and stepped back. She was beautiful. Golden brown hair, flawless tanned figure, and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
^How old are you?^ she timidly asked. She had always imagined him being about fifty or so.  
  
^Thirty-eight. Well only thirty-seven but that will unfortunately change soon,^ Severus answered with a sigh. He started towards his office again. He sat behind his desk and she took the seat across from him.  
  
^Well, how was your summer? Did you do anything interesting?^ Hermione asked. She would have been content just staring at him, but she figured he had invited her for tea to talk, not stare.  
  
Just then Winky came in carrying a tea tray. She would have preferred coffee but didnt think it would be proper for her to ask for it. She was his guest after all, and if he was drinking tea, she would as well.  
  
^I didnt do anything worth telling. I spent most of the time shut away in one of my estates in France.^ He said. He couldnt believe how lame that sounded. ^How was you summer?^  
  
^I spent the summer with my uncle John. He lives in Salem Virginia on the banks of the Roanoke River. His house is basically a shack. He doesnt have a stove, oven, doors, beds, or a sink; it was pretty hard living. I did all my summer homework while I was there. Anyway we stayed there for a week and kayaked down the Roanoke a few times,^ she explained.  
  
^After that we went on a road trip to all the best white water with nothing but a tent, food, and our kayaks. To end our summer with a bang, we kayaked down the Grand Canyon for twenty-one days with eight of our closest muggle friends. It was great!^ she continued.  
  
^Oh, I almost forgot, I am now an Animagus!^ After saying all this she was quite out of breath, but still managed to add, ^dont tell anyone about me being an animagus, I havent had time to register yet.^  
  
^Kayaking?^  
  
^Yeah, its. its.. Well its hard to explain. I will have to show you pictures sometime. Oh yeah, I went Hangliding for the first time this summer as well.^ She smiled. ^Ive got pictures of that too.^  
  
^You make me feel like such a square with all this stuff that you did.^ He said.  
  
^I went Ice Skating too.^  
  
^Good grief! Anything else?^  
  
^Besides eating my grandmas delicious home cooking, no.^ She looked at her watch. ^Its time for breakfast. Are you coming?^  
  
^Sure.^ Severus pulled on a black robe that had been draped over the back of his chair. He pulled the leather strip out of his hair and shook it into its usual position around his face.  
  
^You should really consider wearing your hair back like that more often, its very appealing,^ she said as they walked to the Great Hall. She wasnt sure but she could almost swear that he had smiled. When they walked in, all talking ceased. All eyes were on them. Hermiones clothes were already an eye catcher, but walking in with Snape at her side was even worse.  
  
^Ten points from each house, for staring,^ Snape said. He had quickly composed himself into the mean teacher that most were familiar with.  
  
Snape was not happy to see that all the boys, including Malfoy, had forgotten all about their breakfasts and were staring at Hermione as if she were a Veela. He had to admit that she was certainly pretty enough to be one, but that still didnt warrant them staring like that. He was sure she must be uncomfortable.  
  
He was grateful when it came time to pass out the schedules; anything to get the boys eyes off of her. He smiled inwardly when he saw Hermione give the same practiced answer about her apparel that she had given him to Minerva.  
  
^Double potions with Slytherin,^ Ron whined. ^Have we ever started a year any different than that?^  
  
^Nope,^ Hermione said bluntly. She was glad to have potions first. She knew she probably wouldnt feel the same way if she was as bad as Harry and Ron at it though.  
  
^Hermione, why are you wearing Slytherin colors?^ Harry asked. A devilishly devious smile spread over her face.  
  
^Because I like these colors. They look better on me than any others. Its just a plus that it bothers you,^ she teased.  
  
Before Harry could defend himself, Neville interrupted. ^I think you would look good in any colors.^ Ginny elbowed him. Neville was dating one of her best friends, and she wasnt going to let him flirt just because her friend wasnt around. ^Sorry,^ Neville offered to Ginny.  
  
^Thank you Neville. Its nice to know some people can appreciate beauty no matter what color it is,^ Hermione practically spit the last part at Harry. She got up and went to her room to get her books before class started.  
  
Snape started his class like he always did. While the class was making their first, and probably easiest, potion of the year, he spotted something that he couldnt take his eyes off of.  
  
Hermiones skirt had ridden up her thighs exposing her garter belt. He was incredibly aroused. He couldnt help but think what a pervert he was for even thinking of her like that. He was old enough to be her father.  
  
Suddenly, a shattering noise came from his office. ^Ms. Granger, come with me. You are the most capable student in this class, should I need assistance with whatever has happened in my office.^  
  
He opened the door and they both slipped in, shutting the door after them. He didnt want whatever was in here to get out. Hermione looked around the room. She gasped.  
  
^I am so sorry! I was wondering where he had gotten off to.^ Hermione said quickly. Snape cautiously approached the snake.  
  
^Arbaon?^ he read off the collar.  
  
^Hes my pet.^ He had slithered off somewhere early this morning. She had been looking for him when Snape had started to talk to her and she had forgotten all about him until now.  
  
^I like him. Hes much better than that orange monster you called a cat.^  
  
^I think he likes you too,^ she said. Arbaon had made himself comfortable on Snapes shoulders. ^Thats weird; he is usually pretty cold towards strangers.^  
  
Hermiones eyes locked with Snapes. His eyes were dark and soothing; like a mid-night rain storm. She was so close she could smell the coffee on his breath. She inhaled deeply. ^I love coffee.^  
  
^Me too,^ Snape whispered. He leaned in towards her. Hermione wanted him to kiss her so badly. He stopped when his lips were only centimeters from hers. He couldnt believe what he was doing; he shouldnt be doing it. But he wanted it so bad.  
  
Hermione panicked when he started to pull away. She quickly leaned forward; it was now or never. When their lips met she was surprised; they were soft and warm. He couldnt believe it. She was kissing him, on purpose. Thinking that it must have been a momentary lapse of judgment, he started to pull away.  
  
She reached up and wrapped her fingers in his hair urging him to stay and deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. She parted her lips, giving him permission to enter. She let him explore her mouth for a minute and then fought him until she had full access to his mouth. After what seemed like an eternity they reluctantly broke the kiss.  
  
He was about a foot taller then her, so that he was basically holding her up. When he finally loosened his grip on her waist she gracefully slid back down to the floor. On the way down she rubbed against his now painful erection. Hermione lifted an eyebrow and a devilishly mischievous smirk spread over her face.  
  
^French Vanilla with a little cream. You also had some Hazelnut not to long ago that there is still a hint of,^ she said.  
  
^Youre good.^ Severus replied.  
  
^Of coarse I am Professor. After all, I do love my coffee,^ she teased.  
  
^You can call me Severus when we are alone you know.^  
  
^But it sounds so much more scandalous if I still call you professor.^ Hermione was having fun now.  
  
^Its scandalous no matter what you call me. Im old enough to be your father,^ he snidely remarked. Hermione wrapped Arbaon around her shoulders and turned to go back to class, making sure she rubbed against him again.  
  
He groaned. ^Im never going to be able to teach your class again without having a hard on. Especially now that I have seen a hint of what you have on under those clothes.^  
  
^Whats that supposed to mean?^  
  
^Mr. Malfoy wasnt the only one who noticed your skirt riding up your leg. Have you always worn a garter belt?^  
  
^Wouldnt you like to know,^ she whispered under her breath so that the only person who heard her was Severus.  
  
The rest of the class time was spent doing small, unsubstantial flirting. Just small things like licking her lips or leaning forward so he could see down her shirt. She normally wouldnt have been this slutty, but she felt a special connection between her and Severus. It wasnt a new feeling either. She had always felt different when she was with him; like they were meant to be together.  
  
She was last to leave the class, and she rubbed against him again. ^You ought to do something about that, or people will start to notice.^  
  
^It wouldnt be a problem if you werent so damn attractive.^  
  
^Maybe you should close your eyes then,^ She said. He did this just to humor her.  
  
With his eyes closed he said, ^Nope. It doesnt help. I can still smell you. Peaches?^  
  
^Yep. Do you like it or should I smell different next time?^ she asked.  
  
^Its just peachy,^ he said, smiling at his little joke. ^Really though, you smell superb. Dont change a thing.^ His eyes were still closed. She stepped closer to him. ^I also detect a hint of cucumber. Am I right?^  
  
^That would be my shampoo and conditioner.^ She kissed him lightly and then turned to leave.  
  
^Come by tomorrow morning please,^ he said as she skipped out the door. As soon as she had gone he practically ran to his private quarters to do something about his problem, thinking of Hermione the whole time.  
  
He couldnt believe it; it had happened so quickly. It wasnt even lunch time of the first day of the school year and he was already in a relationship.  
  
He had imagined for two years what it would be like to be her lover. Lover? He hadnt really thought of himself as being in love, but it was true. He had fallen for the Gryffindor know-it-all.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was drifting through her classes having similar thoughts. She was in love with her Potions Master. 


	5. The Wrath of Hermione

Later on that evening, Hermione was trying to get to sleep, but was failing miserably. It seemed as though every time she found a comfortable position, her bed would shift beneath her just to make her suffer even worse. Her thoughts were plagued with misgivings about what had occurred that day. Only hours earlier she had been giddy with the idea of being in love, but now she wasn't so sure.  
  
Was it really love after all, or was she just getting overly excited at the prospect of having someone kiss her and then tell her to come back?  
  
Suddenly, she sat bolt upright. "What the Hell." From somewhere in the room a spell was whispered, and her hands and feet were suddenly bound. Then, someone that she hadn't even seen was behind her. Whoever it was put a blindfold over her eyes and a gag in her mouth.  
  
"Find one of her robes," a voice said, but she couldn't tell who it was because the blindfold was covering her ears making noises muffled.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well we can't very well take her like this!" he said (she was able to tell it was a male). "Look at her!" The other culprit realized that she was only clad in some skimpy undergarments.  
  
"Well you could have pointed that out before we tied her up!"  
  
"Calm down, just find a robe. I know a spell that will take care of the problem." He was clearly the more sensible, and cleverer, of her captors. A few minutes later she was fully clothed.  
  
One of them grabbed her legs around the ankles. The other one slid his arms in-between her arms (which were tied behind her back) and her sides, and wrapped his arms around her firmly below her breasts, so that the back of her head rested on his chest. She was lifted from the bed and became aware that they were carrying her off some place.  
  
Just as they began to ascend the stairs, Hermione had an idea. She bucked her head back against his chest. He fell backwards, making the guy who was holding her feet lose his grip and she was dropped unceremoniously, and painfully, on the hard and rigid stone steps. She then proceeded to tumble down the stairs, bringing one of the scoundrels with her.  
  
'How the hell did they get in here in the first place!' she wondered. Just then she heard a new voice, and for a moment she thought there might be hope fore her.  
  
"What the hell is going on out there Hermione!? I was trying to sleep," Terry yelled from his room. She heard foot steps coming from that direction and prayed that he would bring his wand and help her.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Silence followed the spell and Hermione couldn't figure out what had happened. Who cast the spell? Who's in the body bind? What happened and why isn't anything happening? She soon became frustrated with herself because of her ignorance concerning the situation.  
  
All her hopes were squashed when she was picked up again, and they began to carry her off. She was soon aware that they were in the corridors when the frigid air of the dungeons brought goose bumps to her skin.  
  
She suddenly became aware of a smell; a smell she new well. It was an earthy smell, a mixture of wood, herbs, and spices. It was unmistakably the smell of Severus Snape. 'Oh my Gods! I'm being hauled off to a Death Eater meeting." She thought.  
  
'Hold on, Voldemort is defeated. I can't believe I could think so stupidly and irrationally,' she thought. Just then her arm scraped hard against something, most likely a statue, and she was sure she was bleeding.  
  
"Oh, for the sake of the Gods, do be careful with her!" Snape said coldly, and whispered a heeling charm. Hermione felt safer knowing he was there, but she was also a bit upset with him. And why shouldn't she be? He was helping to kidnap her after all.  
  
After a while Hermione gave up struggling. It seemed as though wherever she was being taken was a million miles away, but strangely enough, they hadn't left the castle. From the continual climbing of stair cases, it didn't seem that they were going to leave it either.  
  
"Purple flamingos," whispered the guy who had her upper half.  
  
"What a ridiculous password," Snape muttered as they walked into the room. Hermione agreed with his sentiment. It was rather odd.  
  
She was put down in a chair, and her blindfold, gag, and bindings were removed. Wherever she was, it was pitch black, and she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, the lights were flicked on.  
  
"Surprise!" Many voices that she recognized yelled enthusiastically. The faces, followed by the bodies, of the people the voiced belonged to jumped out from behind couches, chairs, bookshelves, and tables. She soon realized that she was in the Gryffindor common room. She would later think back to this day and wonder in awe how the entire house of Gryffindor, and all of her professors managed to hide themselves in this room.  
  
A large gold banner unrolled itself over the mantel of the fireplace that read 'Congratulations Hermione, Head Girl of Hogwarts!' in Crimson.  
  
"It took you long enough to get here. What took you so long Harry? Ron?" Neville asked. "I thought I'd be standing behind that curtain all night." Hermione stood up, spun around, and stuck her wand right in Harry's face. "You are going to be so sorry! I thought I was being kidnapped by rogue Death Eaters seeking revenge or something! YOU tied me up to carry me off to a party without as much as a warning, or at least a hint that I was going to be given a party! And you put poor Terry in a full Body Bind! He was only trying to help me."  
  
"It wouldn't have been a surprise if we told you, and how else were we supposed to get you up here. As for Terry, we couldn't have him messing things up, he'll be fine." But he didn't finish because Hermione yelled a spell, but he couldn't figure out what had happened.  
  
"Haha! Your hair!" Ron howled and pointed at his head.  
  
Harry looked up at some of the untidy hair that was falling down on his forehead. "Hermione! What did you do that for?" His hair was no longer raven black, but a hot pink that was clashing horribly with his emerald eyes.  
  
She didn't answer, but instead turned to Ron. "And you!"  
  
It was Harry's turn to laugh now. "You look like a Smerf!"  
  
"What's a Smerf?" Ron asked, but lost interest in the answer Harry was trying to choke out through hysterical laughter when he noticed that his skin was blue. "Hermione, that's not funny, that's just mean."  
  
"Well you weren't very nice to me either," she said in her own defense. She heard a sneering sort of snicker from the corner over her shoulder, and turned to confront Snape as well.  
  
"You think that's funny? If I recall correctly, you also helped in my capture. I'm guessing that your purpose was to escort these two idiots here so they didn't get in trouble with Filch?"  
  
Snape didn't reply, but instead chose to raise his eyebrows. he was actually afraid of what was to befall him. Most everyone in the room would have liked to have a picture of his expression, but not even Collin Creevey had time to snap a picture before what happened next.  
  
Before this the room had been somewhat silent, but now it was filled with laughter.  
  
"Purple flamingos indeed," Hermione huffed and walked over to a table filled with refreshments, leaving a peculiar sight behind her. Snape was looking down in horror at his body. It really wasn't his body at all. It had been replaced with that of a purple flamingo!  
  
After several minutes of laughter and Collin snapping pictures, Snape managed to talk McGonagall into turning him back the way he should be, though she was reluctant to do so. He would have done it himself, but he didn't have any arms. Harry and Ron weren't so lucky, because no one could seem to figure out what the counter curse was for either of them.  
  
Hermione seemed to have cooled off a little, and the original party plan commenced. Snape, Harry, and Ron all tried to keep a considerable distance from there friend, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Hermione's wrath any more than they already had been. 


End file.
